


Il mondo è solo un mare di parole

by zungenbrecher



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: M/M, weekend pizza e giornate di studio
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zungenbrecher/pseuds/zungenbrecher
Summary: Si sorprende a pensare, a meravigliarsi di pensare, a come quella quotidianità l'hanno creata loro, ai weekend passati a studiare insieme e a dormire nello stesso letto, ai tutorial di cucina guardarti mentre Niccolò, seduto accanto ai fornelli, mangia metà degli ingredienti prima che lui possa effettivamente usarli, ai momenti un po' di merda in cui si chiede se ne vale la pena e si risponde sempre di sì.È una bella sensazione, appagante, gli fa realizzare quanti anni abbia passato in apnea prima di quel momento.Il fiato è bravo a trattenerlo, mica cazzi, ridesse quanto vuole quell'altro — la prima volta in cui si è lasciato uscire quel pensiero, però, Niccolò l'ha baciato talmente a lungo da fargli settare nuovi, personalissimi, record di apnea.





	Il mondo è solo un mare di parole

Sono sdraiati a letto, pigri, ad aspettare che arrivino le sei e mezzo per chiamare la pizzeria, il menù della serata deciso con grande sforzo e giocandoselo a filetto come le persone mature che sono.

I libri sono ancora aperti tutto intorno, unici testimoni di un pomeriggio passato davvero a concludere qualcosa, sopra di loro solo un soffitto bianco ed un lampadario un po’ impolverato, sul letto Niccolò che, con le dita, dipinge storie nell’aria.

Lo fa come i bambini: con le punte sporcate di un’immaginaria pittura traccia segni un po’ sconnessi e trasforma il niente in tutto e viceversa, accosta colori che non c’entrano poi troppo uno con l’altro, e a volte fanno anche storcere il naso, però vibrano e creano immagini.

E lo fa parlando a bassa voce, tenendo gli occhi fissi in su come se davvero la creazione stesse succedendo proprio sotto alla sue dita, come se ad abbassare lo sguardo si perdesse qualsiasi cosa e tu, un po’ al contrario di quel che dice il Dottore, non potessi far altro che guardare.

Ancor meglio, forse:  _ vedere _ .

In questo momento, tra quelle quattro pareti che son pareti come potrebbero essere mille altre, Niccolò sta creando il miglior mondo possibile tra tutti i possibili mondi.

Leibniz sarebbe contento di questo.

«Mai letto “Candide”? » aveva chiesto quella mattina Niccolò entrando in casa, con le sopracciglia alzate di chi aspetta una risposta che già conosce, e lui aveva scosso la testa.

«Non ho fatto francese manco alle medie...» aveva sentito il bisogno di ribattere, quasi si sentisse in difetto, e l’aveva osservato passare allo scanner la libreria dell’ingresso da cui aveva estratto un volumetto che gli aveva praticamente lanciato in mano prima di indicargli dove poteva lasciare il giacchetto.

«E che problema c’è?» aveva chiesto, sporgendosi per baciarlo prima di appendere lui stesso la sua orribile felpa all’appendiabiti «Ci sono qui io, no?» 

Il libro giace abbandonato nel suo zaino, ha provato a leggere anche solo due pagine nelle scorse ore ma Niccolò era stato abbastanza convincente da farlo desistere, gli aveva promesso una storia bella e nuova se solo non si fosse distratto.

Chi è lui per negarsi tale onore?

Oggi, dopotutto, è un giorno in cui va bene e possono creare cose, mondi e parole, sdraiati sul letto solo perché per stare a terra, sul tappeto, fa ancora troppo freddo.

Arriverà giugno e non faranno che star stesi lì sopra fino ad ottobre, gli assicura Niccolò, e lui ci crede.

Con tre parole gli ha creato l’estate, come potrebbe non credergli?

« Stavo pensando… » inizia Niccolò, smettendo di muovere le mani e muovendo invece l’intero corpo per piazzarsi pancia in sotto, i gomiti sul materasso e lo sguardo acceso fisso sul suo viso «Che in questo momento siamo i primi due uomini al mondo!»

«Ah sì?» chiede lui e davvero non sa dove andranno a parare, osserva solo l’altro annuire mordendosi il labbro inferiore come fa quando non vede l’ora di continuare a raccontare, quando proprio qualcosa sta per sfuggirgli dalla bocca, siano queste parole o risate.

«Eh, bello, però se segui il ragionamento di Sana siamo ad un punto morto dell’evoluzione, la specie non va avanti. Un bel casino. Il mondo muore con noi?» continua lui, cercando di rimanere serio, e vede Niccolò ingoiare una risata, stringere le labbra ed assumere un’espressione grave, meditabonda.

«Qui arriva il bello,» si avvicina ancora, come dovesse rivelargli un segreto, gli lascia un bacio su uno zigomo «perché questo non è un problema nostro dato che, in questo mondo qui, i bambini nascono davvero sotto ai cavoli. »

«Tipo i bimbi vegan di Luchino, insomma.»

«Sì, tipo. Però vegani al contrario perché poi mangiarti il cavolo sarebbe come mangiarti tua mamma.» 

«Indelicato, dici?»

«Direi di sì. Pure un po’ splatter, poi viene fuori una roba tipo...horror per fruttivendoli. »

«Ma sai che, secondo me, se la proponiamo ci facciamo i soldi? » 

«Martino, smetti di essere venale: siamo gli unici due uomini al mondo, non abbiamo ancora inventato ai soldi, e tu già pensi al vile denaro?»

« Vabbè, signor appartamento vicino a San Pietro, io nsto mondo voglio essere Bill Gates che dobbiamo fare? » 

« Inventare Windows? » 

« Eh, però prima dobbiamo inventare il computer. Che ci fai con Windows senza computer?» 

Vede Niccolò bloccarsi, arricciare le labbra, mentre prende a tamburellargli qualcosa contro il braccio. Dev’essere qualche canzone che hanno ascoltato al supermercato quella mattina perché gli sembra di riconoscere in qualche modo il ritmo anche se il titolo ancora gli sfugge.

«Dici che in questo mondo possiamo essere ingegneri e informatici?» 

«Il mondo è tuo, immagino di sì.» 

Il telefono squilla dall'altra parte della porta a vetri interrompendo l'altro che mugugna “Il mondo è tuo” andando anche un po’ fuori tempo, Niccolò sbuffa appiattendosi contro il materasso, gli occhi chiusi.

«Che ne dici se lo lascio squillare?»

«Dico che adesso ti alzi e vai a rispondere, se poi è tua madre io non la sto a sentire.»

«Vuoi parlarci tu?»

«Non le toglierei mai il piacere di farti il terzo grado.»

Gli fa il verso, Niccolò, alzandosi con uno sbuffo sonoro e ciabattando verso il telefono senza alcuna fretta, quasi volesse una scusa per dire che, oh, proprio non è riuscito a rispondere.

Lo sente prendere la telefonata, la voce che si perde presto in brusio e lui che tira fuori il cellulare per mandare un messaggio alla sua di madre, una foto scattata poco prima dalla finestra, la cupola di San Pietro vicina, appena oltre i tetti, “Sto scegliendo a quale santo votarmi per filosofia” come didascalia.

Sono le diciotto e dodici e lui è felice, sta volontariamente ignorando il telefono, l'ennesimo cruccio amoroso di Luchino, e circa cinquanta messaggi dal gruppo della radio a cui, un po' convinto dal suo ragazzo, ha deciso di riattivare le notifiche.

Ignora anche i numeri sulla radiosveglia perché ora, in quel mondo in particolare, il tempo non esiste se non per ordinare cibo e, nel mondo vero, il tempo esiste un minuto alla volta.

In entrambi i casi, quindi, non ha bisogno di orologi.

Si sorprende a pensare, a  _ meravigliarsi _ di pensare, a come quella quotidianità l'hanno creata loro, ai weekend passati a studiare insieme e a dormire nello stesso letto, ai tutorial di cucina guardarti mentre Niccolò, seduto accanto ai fornelli, mangia metà degli ingredienti prima che lui possa effettivamente usarli, ai momenti un po' di merda in cui si chiede se ne vale la pena e si risponde sempre di sì.

È una bella sensazione, appagante, gli fa realizzare quanti anni abbia passato in apnea prima di quel momento.

Il fiato è bravo a trattenerlo, mica cazzi, ridesse quanto vuole quell'altro — la prima volta in cui si è lasciato uscire quel pensiero, però, Niccolò l'ha baciato talmente a lungo da fargli settare nuovi, personalissimi, record di apnea.

Espira a fondo, chiude gli occhi, si sente come se la gravità fosse una mera convenzione, come se potesse non farla esistere in quella stanza.

Niccolò rientra chiudendo la porta dietro di lui e si sdraia, gli lascia un bacio sulle labbra, torna probabilmente ad osservarlo come stava facendo prima, prende a scrivergli strane parole sulla pelle.

Un po' gli fa solletico, anche, ma non lo ammetterà mai.

«Era tua madre?» chiede a bassa voce per non rompere l'atmosfera, la mano di Niccolò che gli sposta i capelli dalla fronte.

«No.» e si lascia sfuggire una risata infastidita, torna a giocare con la pelle sotto alla manica della maglietta «Era il mio spacciatore di fiducia. Dice che lunedì devo andare mezz'ora prima.»

«Smetterai mai di chiamare così il tuo medico?»

«No, altrimenti poi non va bene con questa cosa che dico in giro che mi impasticco.»

«Che è pure una mezza cazzata perché se non ti mando il messaggio prima di uscire ti dimentichi pure di prenderle le pasticche, quindi stai proprio muto. C’avrai mica pure bisogno del fosforo? Ad una certa età...» Niccolò che ride, un pugno sulla spalla ed uno “sto stronzo” che gli muore sulle labbra com’è giusto che sia, i loro corpi che si fanno più vicini e le gambe che si intrecciano sotto ai pantaloni della tuta che un po' iniziano ad impiccare.

«Quindi lunedì niente schifezze da Burger King prima di andare dallo  _ spacciatore _ ?»

«Mi sa di no...oppure, senti che bel piano, saltiamo scuola ed andiamo a dilapidare i nostri risparmi alla Bakery House all'EUR.»

«Nah, pessima idea, non mi rovino la media dell'otto virgola dodici per le assenze, signor Fares.»

«Neanche per non una ma ben due fette di cheesecake Oreo?»

«Neanche per mille fette. Sono un uomo integerrimo.»

L'affermazione viene colta con una risata da parte di entrambi e poi il silenzio, quello comodo in cui accoccolarsi per riposare, la mano di Niccolò che gli accarezza una guancia e lui che non smette di guardarlo negli occhi.

«Forse davvero abbiamo creato il miglior mondo possibile.» mormora Niccolò, e lui avvicina la punta del naso alla sua, ci gioca un po' aspettando che continui.

«Quello in cui io ti amo e tu mi ami, intendi?»

«No, quello in cui il mio ragazzo non vuole farmi pagare nove euro per due fette di torta.»

 


End file.
